


Nicknames Not Allowed

by FeoplePeel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeoplePeel/pseuds/FeoplePeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Harry Potter couples addressing their stance on nicknames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicknames Not Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A friend of mine does not like nicknames for Hermione and, given that she's never called anything other than Hermione in canon, I get that. I have a problem when people shorten Severus or Draco. It just looks _strange_ to me. So this is my attempt at how they would handle that. Please let me know if you'd like a couple or character added!

>   
>  "All you may call me," Snape -- no, Severus -- damn, this was going to take getting used to -- clarified. " 'Severus.' Not 'Sev.' Not 'Russ.' Nor any other revolting variation on the syllables in between."  
>  Harry frowned. "Variatio -- what, like 'Ever?' "  
>  "You're getting the idea," Sna -- Severus said dryly. "I happen to like my name as it is."  
>  A Wizard Song by Telanu  
> 

#### Draco and Harry:

##### Dray

"Draco, seriously!" Harry was past livid and had moved into the 'desperate pleading' stage of the argument. "I've discussed this with you. Your _mother_ has discussed this with you. We can't keep going in circles like this."

"No! Not discussing!" Draco hissed. " _This_ is a fight! _We_ are _fighting_!"

"Dray! We are fighting _about fighting_!" Harry dug his hands into his hair. "We sound like crazy people!"

"You _are_ a crazy people!" The blonde shot back, weakly, albeit loudly.

The two were breathing heavily, now, adrenaline leaving their bodies, though both stood at the ready for whatever the other had to say. Draco spoke first, brow raised.

"Dray?"

Harry threw a hand in the air, leaning on the dining room table. "I don't know. I just thought I'd try it out."

Draco gave him a minute head shake, looking disgusted. " _No._ Just, no."

"No?" Harry shrugged. "Okay, yeah, it sounded weird as I was saying it, anyway."

"Yeah, just, _never_ again."

#### Ginny and Dean

##### (and Won Won, too)

"Hey, Gin!" Ginny approached Dean and she kissed him, soundly.

The redhead pulled back with a confused smile. "Dean, you _do_ know that Ginny is already shorthand for my name, don't you? There's really no need to shorten it any more."

Dean shrugged with a smile. They both turned in time to see Ron shouting across the room. "Hear that, Lavender? Ron is already a nickname, you don't _need_ to nickname a nickname!" 

"Oh, like you even _deserve_ a nickname, anymore, you harlot!" Lavender screeched back. 

She could definitely have it worse. Ginny turned to Dean, thoughtfully. "All right, fine. But call me Gin-Gin and you're dead."

#### Hermione and Draco

##### Petnames

"Hm."

"What's wrong?" Draco looked up from his potion to examine Hermione's expression.

"Ron called me 'Mione." The witch looked discontented.

The blonde shrugged. "Fred and George call you Mione all the time. It sounds kind of crass, if you ask me but,"

" _But_ they're Fred and George." Hermione finished, rolling her eyes. "They could call you Prince Titus and you'd be pleased as punch."

"Of course I would," Draco grinned, not looking up, "I'd be a _prince_."

"Shut up." Hermione attempted to hide her own smile. "My point is, Ron and Harry _never_ call me Mione. They use it when they're angry or they want something."

"That is a bit odd."

"What?"

"I don't know." Draco shrugged, setting the potion to simmer and stepping away from it. "Don't friends usually give each other nicknames or something?"

"What? No. That's ridiculous." Hermione crossed her arms. She looked at him, suddenly curious. "Why, did you?"

"No, but I was a Slytherin. We have a little thing called _dignity_ , madam."

"Oh, _please_."

"Though we did call Pansy 'Pugface' an awful lot." Draco ignored her, musing, "I wonder if Crabbe and Goyle count. No, probably,"

"Draco," Hermione snapped her fingers in front of his face and he looked offended, "I _happen_ to like Hermione, thank you very much."

"I like her, too." The blonde pursed his lips. "You know, when she's not putting her fingers in my face."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, sweetheart."

"Not even an issue, darling." Draco shrugged. "So, what do you think Weasley wants?"

#### Harry and Luna

##### Just Harry

Walking back from the library, Harry tentatively touched the back of Luna's hand and she immediately latched on. "Would you like a nickname, Luna?" He asked.

She tilted her head. "A nickname?"

"You know," he explained, "something _I_ can call you. And friends, of course." He knew what those who _weren't_ her friends called her and he was prepared to search for the alternative.

Luna seemed to be searching, now. "I've heard a few, you know? There's Loony and Loopy and, recently, I heard a quite comical one."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Lovesgood." Harry blushed. He had heard that, too. "Is this because of those, Harry? I know you don't like them teasing me, but I'm fine with Luna."

Harry backpedaled. "Oh, no, Luna's very pretty. I just thought it'd be nice to, you know, be called something, something else nice."

"Do _you_ want to be called something, Harry?" Luna asked, seriously.

Harry didn't need to consider the question. _Any_ nickname was preferable when you grew up with 'freak'. That's what he _thought_. Now he just wanted to be something that wasn't The Chosen One or Savior. Instead of saying all this, he rubbed at his scar, absentmindedly.

The girl smiled gently. "I like your name, Harry. It's a nice name. I'm sure your parents thought very hard about it. And, when you think about it, everyone who's ever loved you has called you that. Not Potter or The Boy Who Live, Savior or The Chosen One. Just Harry."

Just Harry smiled back. "Thanks, Luna. Harry's perfect."


End file.
